Unfair Funfair
Unfair Funfair is an HTFF Episode where Swindler runs a funfair booth. Episode Roles Starring * Swindler Featuring * Handy * Mime * The Mole * Goof and Crabby Appearing * Slalom * Stamp * Nutty Plot The episode opens up at a funfair and the camera pans across a bunch of game booths. The camera passes one being run by Swindler, stops and then turns back to him. The booth Swindler is running is shown to be a dart toss game and he happily waits for players to come to the game. The first person to come up the game is Mime, who quickly hands Swindler all his money. Swindler goes to hand Mime some darts but Mime instead begins throwing "invisible" darts. A pop is heard, yet none of the balloons are popped so Swindler just laughs and Mime walks away upset. The next person to walk up to the booth is The Mole, who holds out his hand as attempts to drop is money on the booth's counter, but it instead falls to the floor. Swindler, seeing that Mole is blind, hands him 3 darts without tips. The Mole quickly throws all the darts, one missing, one hitting Swindler and the last one hitting a balloon but just bouncing off. Swindler tells The Mole he lost and he walks away sadly. The next person to walk up to the booth is Goof, dragging Crabby along with him. Goof hands Swindler some money, along with a button and Swindler hands him his darts. Goof lets out a laugh and then throws all three of his darts together and they all hit a balloon however it doesn't pop and instead the darts bounce back. Goof ducks and avoid the darts while two hit Crabby in the eyes and the last one strikes his shell and bounces off. Crabby screams in pain and runs off, dragging Goof with him. Swindler laughs and goes to count his money, and while he does someone puts money on the counter. Swindler looks to see who did it and laughs as its shown to be Handy. Swindler decides this will be easy money and places Handy's dart on the counter and then grabs the money, accidentally knocking some loose chnage to the ground. Swindler bends down to get the change and as he does a pop is heard. Swindler stands back up and is shocked to see that Handy actually popped a balloon. Sighing as Handy laughs, Swindler pulls out a stoll and goes to get down a prize from the many hanging in the booth. Swindler grabs a tiny stuffed bear and tries to remove it, but struggles as he finds it stuck. After a moment of pulling, Swindler manages to yank the bear free, but as a result he falls off the stool and his head hits the counter and cracks open while the bear lands on Handy's head. The iris closes on the bear while Handy is heard screaming. End Tag "All Is Fair in Love and War" Deaths # Swindler's head cracks open. Injuries # Crabby is hit in the eyes by darts. Trivia * Slalom, Nutty and Stamp can be seen running different booths at the start of the episode. Category:Season 72 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images